What if Amblimation was still open?
In our real world, Amblin Entertainment's animation studio, Amblimation, closed its doors in 1997 after only producing three animated films. So let's see if we think of that studio if it remained open for years to come in this alternate universe theory. Differences between the real life version and alternate reality version *Amblimation would be founded in 1984, during the production of An American Tail. *''An American Tail'', The Land Before Time and MGM/United Artists' All Dogs Go to Heaven (the latter which would've been produced during Steven Spielberg's partnership with Don Bluth) would've been Amblimation's first three feature films. **Amblimation would not have its on-screen logo until All Dogs Go to Heaven. *Don Bluth's animated short film Banjo the Woodpile Cat would be remade into a feature film. *''The Nutcracker Prince'' would've been co-produced by Amblimation. *Don Bluth would've been involved as a creative consultant on An American Tail: Fievel Goes West and as a director (with Simon Wells) on The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. **In addition, Sullivan Bluth Studios would've co-produced both films. **''The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure'' would've premiered in 1992 as a theatrical film (instead of 1994 as a direct-to-video film) and had a much different plot in the alternate reality version (alhough remaining its light-hearted tone and musical numbers). *''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' (which would be produced by Amblimation) would've took place in 1940, a year after where the first film took place (rather than present day), and David, a boy from the real life version of the film, would be replaced by Anne-Marie from the first film. *''Balto'' would perform much better at the box office. *''The Little Rascals'' would've been an animated film rather than a live-action film (due to its cartoony nature). **''The Wind in the Willows'' (1996), The Adventures of Pinocchio, its sequel The New Adventures of Pinocchio, Matilda, How the Grinch Stole Christmas!, The Cat in the Hat, Jem and the Holograms, The BFG, and The House with a Clock in its Walls (which were all live-action films in real-life) would also be animated (despite different reasons). **Unlike the real life live-action film versions, The Little Rascals, The Adventures of Pinocchio, How the Grinch Stole Christmas!, The Cat in the Hat, Jem and the Holograms, The BFG, and The House with a Clock in its Walls would've been more critically and commercially successful. **Some scenes in The Cat in the Hat, The BFG and The House with a Clock in its Walls are toned down in the alternate reality version. *''Cats'' (the real life cancelled project that Amblimation had planned before shutting down) would've been produced and released in 1997. **However, it will have a 2019 live-action remake film. **This animated film would've came close in terms of matching the same critical and financial success that the Disney Renaissance films have made. **Starting with Cats, the Amblin Entertainment logo would appear at the start of the movie (except for The Road to El Dorado and Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, which would have the DreamWorks Pictures logo), while the Amblimation logo would appear at the end of the movie (after the credits). *The An American Tail, The Land Before Time and Balto direct-to-video sequels would've been produced by Amblimation. *''The Prince of Egypt'', The Road to El Dorado, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron and Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas would've been co-produced and co-animated by DreamWorks Animation. **Since our reality's Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron had animals not talking (even though Spirit does the narration), the AU version of the film would have animals talk. *There would be an animated film adaptation of Flat Stanley in 2004. *Amblimation would've remastered its on-screen logo in 2008. It would later be reanimated in 2014 for the studio's 30th anniversary. **While Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail would be the studio's mascot during 1989 and the 1990s, he would be later accompanied by Tanya and Tiger in 2008, and joined by Itchy Itchiford from All Dogs Go to Heaven in 2014. *''Hoodwinked!, its 2011 sequel ''Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil, Horton Hears a Who!, 3 Pigs and a Baby (under the name The Three Little Pigs), the Kung Fu Panda films and the How to Train Your Dragon films, The Little Engine that Could, Rise of the Guardians, Trolls, its 2020 sequel Trolls World Tour, Smurfs: The Lost Village and UglyDolls would've been fully produced by this studio. **''3 Pigs and a Baby''/''The Three Little Pigs'' would release as a theatrical film, while Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil would be a direct-to-video film. **''The Little Engine that Could'' would combine elements from both the 1991 and 2011 direct-to-video films. **''Rise of the Guardians'' would be released in December, have a much better marketing campaign and would perform well at the box office, giving Amblimation an opportunity for a sequel that would release in 2018. ***The sequel to Rise of the Guardians will take place several months after the first film. **Unlike the real life version, UglyDolls would've been more critically and commercially successful (although not successful enough to be followed by a sequel). *''Green Eggs and Ham'' would be produced by Amblimation as an theatrical feature film instead of being produced by Warner Bros. Animation as a TV series, being a critical and commercial success. *With the exceptions of Hoodwinked!, Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil, the How to Train Your Dragon films, The Adventures of Tintin, UglyDolls and Me and My Shadow (which uses both 2D and CGI animation), all of Amblimation's films are done in traditional animation. *Amblimation would have its own satellite studios in London, England (established in 1986), Los Angeles, California (established in 1993) and in the Universal Studios theme parks. *Some of the Amblimation staff would work on various projects outside of the studio. *Amblimation would've provided additional pre-production for The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie, The Tale of Despereaux and all of Illumination Entertainment films, as well as some of DreamWorks Animation films (2019-present). List of films Theatrical films *''An American Tail'' (1986, co-produced by Sullivan Bluth Studios and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) - A little mouse gets separated from his family while emigrating to the United States for freedom and must find a way to reunite with them. *''The Land Before Time'' (1988, co-produced by Sullivan Bluth Studios and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) - A young longneck is orphaned when his mother is killed by an earthquake and must search for the Great Valley, an area spared from destruction. *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' (1989, co-produced by Sullivan Bluth Studios and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) - A casino-owning dog is murdered by his former business partner, but withdraws from his place in Heaven to return to Earth, where his best friend still lives, and they team up with a young orphan girl to prove that he is worthy of Heaven again. *''Banjo the Woodpile Cat'' (1990, co-produced by Sullivan Bluth Studios and Amblin Entertaiment, distributed by Universal Pictures) - A full-length remake to the 1979 short film of the same name, the story centers upon a overly curious and rebellious kitten who runs away from his woodpile home in his owners' farm in Utah by catching a truck to Salt Lake City. *''The Nutcracker Prince'' (1990, co-produced by Allied Filmmakers, Boulevard Entertainment, Lacewood Productions and Amblin Entertaiment, distributed by Universal Pictures) - A young man is transformed into a nutcracker by the evil Mouse King, and can only break the spell if he wins the heart of a girl and slays the Mouse King's revengeful son. *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' (1991, co-produced by Sullivan Bluth Studios and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) - The Mousekewitz family decide to move out to the west, unaware that they are falling into a trap perpetrated by a smooth talking cat. *''The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure'' (1992, co-produced by Sullivan Bluth Studios and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) - While building a hideaway in their new home of the Great Valley, Littlefoot and the gang rescue a mysterious egg from two scheming egg-nappers, find a startling surprise - and make a new friend - when the egg hatches. *''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'' (1993, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) - Four prehistoric dinosaurs become determined to bring happiness to two children in modern-day New York. *''The Little Rascals'' (1994, co-produced by King World and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) - *''Balto'' (1995, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) - When a serious epidemic spreads fast among the children of Nome, it's up to a canine and his friends to rescue a team of sled dogs lost in a binding Arctic storm and carrying the much-needed anti-toxin. *''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' (1996, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) - Charlie and Itchy have returned to Earth to find Gabriel's Horn, and along the way they are reunited with Anne-Marie, who ran away from home, but time is running out, and if Charlie is going to secure the valuable horn, he will have to prove himself worthy of being alive again by taking on Carface, who joined forces with an demon dog to steal the Horn, in a hair-raising, breathtaking battle to the finish. *''The Wind in the Willows'' (1996, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) - *''The Adventures of Pinocchio'' (1996, co-produced by Hyperion Animation, The Kushner-Locke Company, Lacewood Productions and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) - In order to fulfill his heart's desire and become a real boy, Pinocchio must go on a daring adventure and learn valuable lessons. *''Matilda'' (1996, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) - A young genius girl develops psychokinetic abilities and uses them to deal with her disreputable family and a tyrannical principal in her elementary school. *''Romeo and Juliet'' (1996, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) - Set in a modern-day setting, two young adults named Romeo and Juliet instantly fall in love with each other, despite being members of feuding families. *''The Ugly Duckling'' (1997, co-produced by Martin Gates Productions and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) - *''Cats'' (1997, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) - Over the course of a single night, A tribe of cats named Jellicles make what is known as "the Jellicle choice" and decide which cat will ascend to the Heaviside Layer and come back to a new life. *''The Prince of Egypt'' (1998, co-produced by DreamWorks Animation and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by DreamWorks Pictures) - Adapted from the Book of Exodus, the film follows the life of Moses from being a prince of Egypt to his ultimate destiny to lead the children of Israel out of Egypt. *''Les Miserables'' (1999, co-produced by Working Title Films and Amblin Entertaiment, distributed by Universal Pictures) - The film takes place in France during the early 19th century and tells the story of a weasel named Jean Valjean who, while being hunted for decades by the ruthless policeman Javert after breaking parole, agrees to care for a factory worker's daughter. *''The Road to El Dorado'' (2000, co-produced by DreamWorks Animation and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by DreamWorks Pictures) - The film follows two con artists, who after winning a map to El Dorado escape from Spain. After washing ashore in the New World, they use the map to lead them to the city of El Dorado, where its inhabitants mistake them for gods. *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas!'' (2000, co-produced by Imagine Entertainment and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) - On the outskirts of Whoville, there lives a green, revenge-seeking creature named the Grinch, who plans on ruining Christmas for all of the citizens of the town. *''Goldilocks and the Mirror Realm'' (2001, co-produced by Amblin Entertaiment, distributed by Universal Pictures) - *''The Snow Queen'' (2001, co-produced by Amblin Entertaiment, distributed by Universal Pictures) - *''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'' (2002, co-produced by DreamWorks Animation and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by DreamWorks Pictures) - The film follows Spirit, a Kiger Mustang stallion, who is captured during the American Indian Wars by the United States Cavalry; he is freed by a Native American man named Little Creek who attempts to lead him back into the Lakota village. *''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' (2003, co-produced by DreamWorks Animation and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by DreamWorks Pictures) - The film covers the story of Sinbad, a pirate who travels the sea to recover the lost Book of Peace from Eris to save his childhood friend, Prince Proteus from accepting Sinbad's death sentence. *''The Cat in the Hat'' (2003, co-produced by Imagine Entertainment, DreamWorks Animation and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures and DreamWorks Pictures) - Two bored children have their lives turned upside down when a anthropomorphic screwball cat comes to visit them and want them to have fun while their mother is away. *''Flat Stanley'' (2004, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment and Imagine Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) - After being squashed while sleeping by a falling bulletin board, Stanley Lambchop survives and makes the best out of being flat. This results in him getting mixed up on an adventure that takes him on a journey of self-discovery. *''Hoodwinked!'' (2005, co-produced by Kanbar Entertainment and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) - *''Curious George'' (2006, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment and Imagine Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) - *''Sherlock Holmes'' (2007, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures and Paramount Pictures) - *''Horton Hears a Who!'' (2008, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) - A elephant named Horton struggles to protect a microscopic community from his neighbors who refuse to believe it exists. *''The Three Little Pigs'' (2008, co-produced by The Jim Henson Company and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''Kung Fu Panda'' (2008, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) - When an evil kung fu warrior named Tai Lung is foretold to escape from prison, a dimwitted panda named Po is unwittingly named the "Dragon Warrior", that was destined to defeat him. *''How to Train Your Dragon'' (2010, co-produced by Reel FX Animation Studios and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) - The story takes place in a mythical Viking world where a young Viking teenager named Hiccup aspires to follow his tribe's tradition of becoming a dragon slayer. After finally capturing his first dragon, and with his chance at last of gaining the tribe's acceptance, he finds that he no longer wants to kill the dragon and instead befriends it. *''Mega Man'' (2010, co-produced by Capcom and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''The Little Engine that Could'' (2011, co-produced by Crest Animation and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''Kung Fu Panda 2'' (2011, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''The Adventures of Tintin'' (2011, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, The Kennedy/Marshall Company, Wingnut Films and Nickelodeon Movies, distributed by Columbia Pictures and Paramount Pictures) *''Rise of the Guardians'' (2012, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) - Set about 300 years after William Joyce's The Guardians of Childhood book series, the film follows five Guardians as they go on a mission to stop the bogeyman from engulfing the world in total darkness. *''The Wanderer'' (2013, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' (2014, co-produced by Reel FX Animation Studios and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''Into the Woods'' (2014, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, Walt Disney Pictures, Lucamar Productions, Marc Platt Productions, distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures) *''Jem and the Holograms'' (2015, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, Hasbro Studios, Allspark Pictures, Blumhouse Productions and SB Projects, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''Kung Fu Panda 3'' (2016, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''The BFG'' (2016, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, Walden Media, Reliance Entertainment, Walt Disney Pictures and The Kennedy/Marshall Company, distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures) *''Trolls'' (2016, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) - After the Bergens invade Troll Village, Princess Poppy, the happiest Troll ever born, and the pessimistic Branch set off on a journey to rescue her friends. *''Smurfs: The Lost Village'' (2017, co-produced by Studio Peyo and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''The Legend of Link and Zelda'' (2017, co-produced by Nintendo and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''Larrikins'' (2018, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''The House with a Clock in its Walls'' (2018, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''Rise of the Guardians: Season Two'' (2018, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) - Eight months after the first film, Jamie decides to join his friends for a holiday vacation to calm his nerves down. However, he is distracted by thoughts of proving himself to be more than just an average little boy. But when Pitch Black returns with his newly found team of Anti-Guardians, his plan to have a fun holiday for a few weeks are quickly ditched and he soon agrees with the Guardians to embark on an epic journey to stop him. On their mission, the six heroes discover (from the Man in the Moon) that there are more Guardians and that the Big Five might not be the only heroes who can save the world. *''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' (2019, co-produced by Reel FX Animation Studios and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''UglyDolls'' (2019, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, Reel FX Animation Studios, Alibaba Pictures and Huaxia Film Distribution, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''Spy Rabbits'' (2019, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''Green Eggs and Ham'' (2019, co-produced by A Very Good Production, A Stern Talking To, Big Kid Pictures, Gulfstream Entertainment and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''Trolls World Tour'' (2020, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''Me and My Shadow'' (2020, co-produced by DreamWorks Animation and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''Beyond'' (2021, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, Nickelodeon Movies and Paramount Animation, distributed by Paramount Pictures and Universal Pictures) - A little boy ends up becoming chosen to save the world with six crystal stones which are scattered throughout the multiverse. Direct-to-video films * * * * * *''Joseph: King of Dreams'' (2000, co-produced by DreamWorks Animation and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by DreamWorks Home Entertainment) * * * * * *''Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil'' (2011, co-produced by Kanbar Entertainment and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures Home Entertaiment) * * * * * * * * Television films *''What if Amblimation was still open?/Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation'' (Fox, 1992, co-produced by Warner Bros. Animation) * Cancelled films Television shows * Family Dog (CBS, 1988-1994; 2001-2004, co-produced by Nelvana and Warner Bros. Animation) * Tiny Toon Adventures (syndication/Fox, 1990-1995, co-produced by Warner Bros. Animation) * Back to the Future: The Animated Series (CBS, 1991-1992) * Fievel's American Tails (CBS, 1992, co-produced by Nelvana) * Animaniacs (Fox/The WB/Hulu, 1993-1998; 2020, co-produced by Warner Bros. Animation) * Pinky and the Brain/''Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain'' (The WB, 1995-1999, co-produced by Warner Bros. Animation) * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (syndication/Fox Family, 1996-1998) * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * Curious George (PBS Kids, 2006-2015, co-produced by WGBH Boston and Imagine Television) * The Land Before Time (TV series) (Cartoon Network, 2007-2008) * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (Nickelodeon, 2011-2016, co-produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studio) * Dragons (Cartoon Network/Universal Kids, 2012-present, co-produced by Reel FX Animation Studios) * Trolls: The Beat Goes On! (Universal Kids/Netflix, 2018-present) * Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny (Universal Kids, 2018-present) * * Television specials * * * An All Dogs Valentine (1997, NBC) - Charlie forgot to give Sasha a Valentine's Day gift, so he and his gang set out to find a perfect gift for her. * An All Dogs Easter (1997, NBC)- Charlie, Itchy and Anne-Marie arrive at the town's annual Easter Festival, where they then discover that the rabbits are missing, so it's up to the trio to track their disappearance. * An All Dogs Halloween (1997, NBC) - While going trick-or-treating during Halloween, Anne-Marie and the orphan puppies are captured by an unseen force in a dark castle, so Charlie and Itchy must venture through the castle to rescue them. * All Dogs Go Ireland (1998, NBC) - During their trip to Ireland, Charlie, Itchy and Anne-Marie encounter a Leprechaun. *''An All Dogs Christmas Carol'' (1998, NBC) - Inspired by the Charles Dickens novel A Christmas Carol, Charlie, Itchy and Anne-Marie team up to show Carface the meaning of Christmas. *''An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster'' (2000, NBC) - * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Additional work *''The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie'' (2008, provided additional pre-production) *''The Tale of Despereaux'' (2008, provided additional pre-production) *''Despicable Me'' (2010, provided additional pre-production) *''Hop'' (2011, provided additional pre-production) *''The Lorax'' (2012, provided additional pre-production) *''Despicable Me 2'' (2013, provided additional pre-production) *''Minions'' (2015, provided additional pre-production) *''The Secret Life of Pets'' (2016, provided additional pre-production) *''Sing'' (2016, provided additional pre-production) *''Despicable Me 3'' (2017, provided additional pre-production) *''The Grinch'' (2018, provided additional pre-production) *''The Secret Life of Pets 2'' (2019, provided additional pre-production) *''Abominable'' (2019, provided additional pre-production) Other media * Animation services Animation services List of credits List of credits Notable people (A to Z) *Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger (frequent screenwriters) *Kathy Altieri (art director on The Prince of Egypt; production designer on Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron and How to Train Your Dragon) *Chris Appelhans (frequent story artist and character designer starting with Sherlock Holmes) *Kelly Asbury (director of Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, Smurfs: The Lost Village and UglyDolls) *Hank Azaria (frequent voice actor as of 2010) *Hans Bacher (TBD) *Armand Baltazar (TBD) *Tony Bancroft (TBD) *James Baxter (frequent animator starting with The Prince of Egypt) *Eric "Bibo" Bergeron (TBD) *John Bermudes (TBD) *Don Bluth (director and producer of An American Tail (Amblimation's first animated feature), The Land Before Time, All Dogs Go to Heaven, Banjo the Woodpile Cat and The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure; producer and creative consultant of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Max Boas (TBD) *James Bobin (director of Rise of the Guardians: Season Two and Beyond) *Gina Bradley (TBD) *Paul and Gaëtan Brizzi (TBD) *Darlie Brewster (TBD) *Alessandro Carloni (TBD) *Ronnie del Carmen (TBD) *Brenda Chapman (TBD) *Richard Chavez (TBD) *Yarrow Cheney (TBD) *Lorna Cook (TBD) *Phillip Craven (TBD) *Tim Curry (frequent voice actor during the 1990s) *Richard Daskas (TBD) *Bob Davies (TBD) *Dom DeLuise (frequent voice actor during the 1980s and 1990s) *Luc Desmarchelier (TBD) *Walt Dohrn (frequent voice actor and co-director; story artist on Rise of the Guardians and Rise of the Guardians: Season Two) *Ken Duncan (TBD) *Mark Edwards (TBD) *Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio (TBD) *Seth Engstrom (TBD) *Rick Farmiloe (TBD) *Will Finn (TBD) *Judy Freudberg (writer of An American Tail and The Land Before Time) *Tony Geiss (writer of An American Tail and The Land Before Time) *Patrick Gilmore (TBD) *David Goetz (TBD) *Gary Goldman (producer of An American Tail, The Land Before Time, All Dogs Go to Heaven, Banjo the Woodpile Cat, An American Tail: Fievel Goes West and The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure) *Carlos Grangel (TBD) *Antony Gray (TBD) *Hamish Grieve (TBD) *Rodolphe Guenoden (TBD) *Patrick Marc Hanenberger (TBD) *Tang Kheng Heng (TBD) *Kirsten Henshen (TBD) *Stephen Hickner (TBD) *T. Daniel Hofstedt (TBD) *Gabe Hordos (TBD) *Steve Horrocks (TBD) *Ron Howard (director of Romeo and Juliet; co-director of How the Grinch Stole Christmas!) *Tom Humber (TBD) *Clive Hutchings (TBD) *David James (TBD) *Jakob Hjort Jensen (TBD) *Vicky Jenson (TBD) *Yong Duk Jhun (TBD) *Tim Johnson (TBD) *Chuck Jones (director of The Little Rascals; co-director of How the Grinch Stole Christmas!) *William Joyce (TBD) *Conor W. Kavanagh (TBD) *Kathleen Kennedy (executive producer of An American Tail, The Land Before Time, All Dogs Go to Heaven, Banjo the Woodpile Cat, An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure, We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story, The Little Rascals, Romeo and Juliet, Balto, Cats, Les Miserables, TBD) *Karey Kirkpatrick (TBD) *David Kirschner (creator of the An American Tail franchise) *Marek Kochout (TBD) *Dan Kuenster (TBD) *Paul Lasaine (TBD) *Christophe Lautrette (TBD) *Philippe le Brun (TBD) *Larry Leker (TBD) *Fabio Lignini (TBD) *David Lindsay-Abaire (TBD) *Ronald W. Lukas (TBD) *Markus Manninen (TBD) *Tron Mai (TBD) *Nicolas Marlet (TBD) *Frank Marshall (executive producer of An American Tail, The Land Before Time, All Dogs Go to Heaven, Banjo the Woodpile Cat, An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure, We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story, The Little Rascals, Romeo and Juliet, Cats, Les Miserables, TBD) *Lorenzo Martinez (TBD) *Sam Michlap (TBD) *Lieve Miessen (TBD) *David "Joey" Mildenberger (TBD) *Mike Mitchell (TBD) *Emil Mitev (TBD) *Francisco Mora (TBD) *Ken Morrissey (TBD) *Mark Mulgrew (TBD) *Jennifer Yuh Nelson (TBD) *Phil Nibbelink (director of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story and Cats) *Damon O'Beirne (TBD) *Matthew O'Callaghan (TBD) *Jamie Oliff (TBD) *Mark Osborne (director of Sherlock Holmes, Kung Fu Panda and Mega Man) *Simon Otto (TBD) *Tom Owens (TBD) *Alex Parkinson (TBD) *Bob Persichetti (director of The Cat in the Hat) *Pierre Perifel (TBD) *Gabriele Pennacchioli (TBD) *John Pomeroy (producer of An American Tail, The Land Before Time, All Dogs Go to Heaven, Banjo the Woodpile Cat and An American Tail: Fievel Goes West; animator on An American Tail, The Land Before Time, All Dogs Go to Heaven, Banjo the Woodpile Cat, An American Tail: Fievel Goes West and The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure) *David Prescott (TBD) *Shane Prigmore (TBD) *Mark Pudleiner (TBD) *Peter Ramsey (TBD) *Jerry Rees (director of The Adventures of Pinocchio) *Craig Ring (TBD) *Pres Romanillos (frequent animator during the 1990's and 2000's) *Darrell Rooney (TBD) *Neil Ross (TBD) *Ritche Saciloc (TBD) *William Salazar (TBD) *Chris Sanders and Dean DeBlois (TBD) *Scott Santoro (TBD) *Chris Sauve (TBD) *Bob Scott (TBD) *Kristof Serrand (TBD) *Michael Siegel (TBD) *David Silverman (TBD) *Len Simon (TBD) *Tony Siruno (TBD) *Chris Sonnenburg (TBD) *Jeff Snow (TBD) *Steven Spielberg (founder and executive producer; director of The BFG) *John Stevenson (director of Sherlock Holmes, Kung Fu Panda and Mega Man) *Colin Stimpson (TBD) *Trevor Tamboline (TBD) *David Tidgwell (TBD) *Shannon Tindle (TBD) *Guillermo del Toro (TBD) *Kevin Turcotte (TBD) *Pierre-Olivier Vincent (TBD) *Frans Vischer (TBD) *Dan Wagner (TBD) *Zhaoping Wei (TBD) *Simon Wells (director of TBD) *Raymond Zibach (TBD) *Kathy Zielinski (TBD) *Gil Zimmerman (TBD) *Dick Zondag (TBD) *Ralph Zondag (TBD) Logo history 1st logo (1989-2008) 2nd logo (2008-2014) 3rd logo (2014-present) Trivia *Amblimation's television specials and shows are made with a higher production value than standard television animation. See also *Amblimation Classics *Amblin Entertaiment logo variants *List of unproduced Amblimation films *List of Amblimation attractions Poll Do you like this theory? Yes No Category:What If? Category:Theories Category:Alternate Reality Category:SC01real's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:763492 is back's ideas